What about yaoi?
by shoueki
Summary: Omi and Nagi both need to do a [research work]. So they ask their team mates...
1. Chapter 1

Title: What *about* yaoi?

Author: Shoueki

Disclaimers: "WEISS.IS.MINE."

(an ambulance arrives and carries the author to the mental institution…)

Notes: Haha! I've escaped from the mental institution to give you this fic!

[p.s. I've made friends with Farfie during my stay there… (*_*)]

Part 1

~*~

Omi was never this much nervous in his entire life because what he would do next was a matter of life and death (a/n: ok, so I'm exaggerating). Omi was really nervous because this was really important to him.

' I know' he thought, ' I'll just bring up the topic to Aya-kun, Ken-kun and Yohji-kun…wait a minute, I can't just butt in there and shout that out…'

(after a minute of thinking…)(a/n: Omi's a bright boy, he doesn't need that long to think of something)

'Yes! That's it! I'll just say that it is my assignment or something… I'll even accompany it with my innocent look!' Omi thought with a not so Omi grin on his face. So after some practice on the rearview mirror of his scooter (?), Omi entered the Koneko in a very ungenki manner…

"Omitchi" Ken spoke up 

"What's the matter? Surely Ken had to speak up. Omi coming home ungenki was really a sign of a very un-good thing.

"I need help with my assignment." He stated innocently.

Now it was Yohji's and Aya's(!?) turn to be stunned.

'Omi needs help for his assignment!? If *he* needs help then it must be really difficult.' Yohji thought while looking at Omi's face. Omi sensed Yohji looking at him so he looked back at the old assassin pleadingly.

'Gulp, should have seen that coming. Better escape while I still can.'

"Chibi, sorry but I can't help you right now. I have a date." Yohji stated smugly as he started to go towards the door ( he even has his apron on!)  

"Not so fast Kudou." Aya said…or rather… Aya ordered.

"Why? Yohji whined with little chibi eyes(!?)

'If were going to suffer, you should suffer too' Aya icily thought inside  but instead he replied,

"Your shifts not gonna be over until 7:00 pm."

Yohji looked at the clock and sighed. ' Aya must have sensed the real reason for my escape… that dirty little bastard!' he thought as he shot a dirty look at Aya.

'Serves you right' was the glance that Aya gave him, accompanied by a small smirk. (?)

Ken noticed the exchange of glances between the two older Weiss members. He also dreaded the fact that he needed to help Omi with his *assignment* but he shrugged the thought out of his head.

'Omi is my friend. I can't let him down I just hope that he won't kill me in a gruesome way if he gets a failing grade…' Ken winced at the thought.

"So…" Ken said breaking the silence that settled inside the shop. (It was a slow time at the shop, almost closing time too.)

"In what subject do you need our help?" he stated finally, but deep inside he kept on murmuring in his head.

'Please not history, anything but history'

On the other side of the shop, Yohji was pleading for something different.

'Please not math, anything but math'

So was Aya… (but he hid his hesitation in a very nice way.)

' Please not English, anything but English, I hate English, and Takatori… wait he's a Takatori, but that doesn't matter as long as it's not English!

(a/n: wow, surely keeping silent and all could make a person noisy inside…)

"Um actually…" Omi started to speak but when he looked at his other teammates' faces, he wanted to laugh so hard but he stopped himself in time.

'Why do they all have that weird look on their face?... even Aya-kun…'

~*~

On the other hand…

'Why is he stopping all of a sudden!? I'm going to wet my pants if he keeps this up. The *suspense* is killing me.' Yohji thought.

"Okay it's in Human Relations." He let out *finallly* 

'What a lame excuse' he cursed himself.

' Human relations!? What the heck kind on subject is that?' was the current thought in Ken's head but instead he put on his most charming smiles and asked Omi,

"What about Human Relations?"

Yohji was utterly shocked by this.

'Did *Ken* just say what I think he said? What the heck could he know?

"Um actually, um… I just need some opinions that's all"

"Opinions… on what?" Aya was also quite intrigued.

'Human relations, what kind of subject is that. I didn't know that they taught *that* in school. Scholl nowadays, they think of the weirdest…' Aya was cut off in his train of thoughts when Omi finally spoke up.

"Um…can you tell me…um…what you think about…yaoi?" he stated lamely. This was way much harder to do than his practice run earlier.

"Yaoi? What's that? Sounds like some manga or anime to me." Yohji asked.

Now it was Ken's turn to be shocked.

'Manga…anime? Yohji knew that those kind of stuff existed? And I thought I was the otaku here.'

Yohji saw Ken's shocked expression from the corner of his eyes.

"What!?" he blurted out.

"*chuckle*, nothing" answered Ken.

At least their little fiasco broke the tension in the air, so Omi finally felt comfortable.

"Actually it's about…um…how to say this…um…*boy* to *boy* relationships?"

Yohji's jaw dropped to the floor.

Aya's eyes grew bigger (if they could…)

And Ken, well Ken just snickered. He knew Omi well enough so he saw right through him.

'Omi was mentioning something about a new *boy* student. And his eyes were glittering. Maybe that's what this is about.'

Ken smiled at Omi knowingly and Omi blushed.

'Well that takes one thorn off my back… but what about those two?'

"Well guys, what do you think?"

~TBC(?)~

a/n: hahaha! Part 1 up. Kinda left you thinking didn't it. Oh well, should I continue or not? Please (while begging on my knees) tell me what you think…

p.s. It's good to be out but I kinda miss Farfie though…*sniff*     


	2. Chapter 2

**What *about* Yaoi?**

**By: Shoueki**

**~~+*+~~**

**_Disclaimers__: If I owned them, you don't want to know……_**

**_Warnings__: Character insanity (duh! Farfie's in this chapter!)_**

**_Notes: __/ mind talk /**--** usually happens when Schu is involved._**

_[ Own_ thoughts ]**-- Character's individual thoughts.**__

_( Mine_ )**--** My comments.__

**_~~+*+~~ -- __This is the border I use in  where I want to put it._**

**~~+*+~~**

**Part 2 _(Schwarz and some of the kitties as well)_**

**~~+*+~~**

While, Omi "researches" in the Koneko, Nagi is also with the three other members of Schwarz……

But unlike Omi……

"I need to talk to all of you." Nagi suddenly blurted.

Three sets of eyes looked at his direction… (Wait, **two and a half** set of eyes)

Crawford was reading his newspaper. Schuldich was in front of the mirror and Farfie, well, he was playing with the blender. The noise from the blender was really loud but Nagi's voice was quite louder. (wait!? Louder?...nevermind)

"Wow, chibi, I never thought that your voice could reach that frequency." Schuldich sneered.

Nagi shot him a look that told the telepath to shut up but Schu was just a plain tease.

"Ok, chibi, hold it with the eyes, if you don't watch out, they could get stuck in that position. Would you like to look like that red headed kitten? Anyway, since your shields are up, I can't really tell what you want to talk about so please enlighten us oh great… *chibi*" he teased again.

"Schuldich, just shut up and let the kid talk." That was Brad.

"Oh Bradle~y! Why are you backing the chibi up? I thought you **loved me?" the telepath whined.**

"Shut.up."

"Shutting Schuldich up hurts no one" Farfello suddenly interjected when he was done with his **toy.**

"At least Farfie here is backing me up…… no wait, you just insulted me, **you**"

The Irishman just snickered and sauntered towards the kitchen to retrieve a new **toy. Nagi cleared his throat to get his two other team mate's attention. **

"As I said earlier, I need to talk to all of you." 

**~~+*+~~**

/He looks so damn serious, I think I could get into a cardiac arrest right now/ Schuldich passed into Crawford's mind.

/Good/.

Schu was quite shocked with Brad so he looked at their **leader's** direction. If he said before that he would die from the chibi's serious face, then he would be double dead by now because he actually saw small smile on Crawford's face. A small one but a smile nonetheless. Schu's jaw was already starting to drop to the floor when Brad saw the expression on the former one's face.

/What!?/ He snapped.

/You could actually…(gulp)…**SMILE!?**/ Schuldig blurted out.

Crawford's eyes narrowed at Schu but inside his head he thought:

[Damn! He noticed, but that doesn't mean that I would have to admit it…]

So he quickly countered Shuldig's remark.

/I did **not smile. I simply ****smirked at you. There's a difference./**

/Okay whatever./ Schuldig rolled his eyes for effect because not only did he easily see through Crawford's façade, he could actually read minds, including that of Crawford's.

**~~+*+~~**

While the two oldest(?) members of Schwarz seemed to have a staring game, Nagi, who knew what was really happening, coughed to get their attention. That action removed the two from the "trance" that they were in. It even got Farfarello's attention.

"You have a cough? Being sick hurts god." 

{You know who said that… (‡_^)}

Nagi just rolled his eyes at Farfarello's comment.

[Can't he just understand a hint] Nagi mused inside but he was rather flattered that that simple action caught the other man's attention. And he was even plying with the blender. It was "the" blender and just doing that got the other man's attention. Man was he ever proud! (Ok I'm over exaggerating…)

Nagi just looked at the other man and shrugged. Well it wasn't his fault why he was like that.

"I don't have a cough. I just wanted to get the attention of those two there. They were so ***engrossed* with each other" he said straight-faced.**

Crawford shot him a piercing look that did not even affect him one bit while Schuldig just grinned at him like a deranged maniac.

/Thanks for noticing./ Shuldig mentally sent to Nagi who just realized what the other man had meant.

Then he blushed. Could that mean that Schu was okay with what he was about to ask? Oh well might ask the others and Schu himself.

Schu noticed that he blushed and raised an eyebrow at him but he just ignored it and cleared his throat.

"I…" Nagi started to talk but he couldn't help but remember that Schu was in the room. If he asked bluntly, then the German would want to pry in his head for the sudden question, then when he would get the "answers" and would torment him most of his life. So he decided to lie a little. He cleared his throat again then continued.

"There is a research work in our class" he finally said. Research work!? He mentally cursed himself. That was such a lame excuse, but that was the only one that he could come up with. He just mentally shrugged and waited for his' companion's reactions.

"You need help!? Damn! How hard is it that **you** need help." Schuldig suddenly blurted…sarcastically.

"Very funny Schu. Just help me here because I would need the results for tomorrow."

"Okay chibi, fire on."

"Well our (uhm) teacher asked us to do a survey. It's not like I really want to go out there and ask other people so I just decided to talk to you. I need you to tell me about your opinions about…" he suddenly trailed off because he could feel that his cheeks were starting to burn up. But he should continue because he wouldn't want Schu to notice this and make fun of him.  So he took a deep breath and talked again.

"Same sex relationships." He finished.

**~~+*+~~  **

[So that was why the chibi kept on blushing.] Schuldig snickered.

[Well what do I think…]

**~~+*+~~**

[What the h*** kind of subject gives researches like that? When I was in school, they did not give those kind of researches. I know that that was **quite a long time ago but he isn't even in college. Aren't those kind of subject matters only encountered if you have a psychology subject or something like that. Why…]**

And Crawford berated with his mind again, and again, and again…

(see I told you that being quite outside makes you noisy inside…) (^_^)

**~~+*+~~ **

[What do I think, well I think…] (‡_^)

**~~+*+~~**

Meanwhile in the Koneko…

All of the other (excluding Omi) Weiβ boys were in deep thought…

**~~+*+~~**

**A/n:**

Thankies for the reviews, wow 14 reviews is quite a record for me. I'm so happy (^_^), no make that insanely happy (‡_^). That was quite an achievement for me. This is a long update, I know, I know. Actually, I have no idea on how to continue this fic (added to the fact that I'm lazy…), but my friend just kept on pestering me to continue this. Well, the reviews were also an initiative, but my d*** brain just can't think of a continuation. This is a move to save my sanity, my friend could really be a d*** push-over sometimes… 

Anyway this is some feedback to some reviews:

-- kit-kat: hehe thankies for the review and here ya go. I'm continuing this ficcie.

-- Brad: here's the update. Sorry it's late and thankies for the review

-- Joist: thankies for the review. Here's the continuation

-- Hele: Gomen (bows down). Actually I have no idea about the real meaning of the term "yaoi". Thanks for clarifying it for me. Now I won't have to search it in the internet. Anyway thankies for the review and for the comment about my comments.

-- gimei: Sorry for that. I just can't think of their reactions just yet. And here's the update. I hope Farfie's happy (‡_^).

-- ­Misura: Thankies for the review and here's the continuation.

-- Pocky King Windy: Thankies for the review. P.S. I really loved your story entitled: "Fruits of the Rainbow". (^_^)

-- ­red tiger: thanks for the review.

-- KaiXiang: Thankies for the review. Hehe devious Omi…

-- chihiya: thanks for the review. And I really hope that my muse would smile upon me for a long time.

-- GWluvergurl: thankies for the review. Sorry it took so long though.

-- Anime the Fallen Angel: yup, I think that this would be an OmixNagi. There would be other pairings too. I'm just not yet sure about them though…

-- Snowshoe Koneko: Thankies for the review. Anyway, would think about what you said about turning this into a lime/lemon. If I could take it then why not? But I'm not that sure though…

-- kiara6: Thankies for the review. Yup it's Nagi.  

But what the heck, please tell me what you think of this chapter… please, the review button is just down there somewhere …


	3. Chapter 3

What *about* Yaoi?

  


**By: Shoueki**

  


  
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  


_**Disclaimers**: Santa, if I would be good for an entire year, could they become mine? (Schwartz included)…  
Santa: Nope  
Me: Too bad for me… (darn! Guess he really knows who's naughty or nice…*pouts*)  
**Warnings**: I don't know, some OOC's, maybe…  
**Notes**: / mind talk /--> usually happens when Schu is involved. (but Schu's not in this chapter O.o)  
[ Ownthoughts ]--> Character's individual thoughts.  
( Mine)--> My comments.  
~ ~ + * + ~ ~ --> My border._  
  
  
~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
"Well guys, what do you think?"   


All of the Weiß boys, except Omi that is, could only gape at the question. What do they think about it indeed?   
  
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  


  
'Damn, why did chibi have to bring up a topic like that. I better be careful in answering so that my *lovely* image would not be ruined…" Was the inner debate inside Yohji's head.   


'But what to say? I know'   


"Chibi" he drawled out to get Omi's attention.   


"Well, I *am* a ladies man so that kind of relationship doesn't jive well with my personality..." Yohji trailed off because he noticed the disappointment in the Chibi's face.   


'Whoa! Am I seeing things or does Omi really disappointed? School project my ass! I think our little bishounen is growing up.' He thought with a smirk.   


"But" He started again.   


"I do have some exceptions to my rules. If I am attracted to a person, their gender doesn't really matter to me…"   


'Wait, I sound like a sentimental jerk'   


"And besides, if their hot as hell, who gives a damn, right?"   


'Especially if the said person has a very well toned body eyes that you could drown in and a lovely…ass' He mentally added to his statement.   


Yohji looked at Omi's direction and noticed the sudden change in mood in the little bishounen's face.   


'I was right, hehe. Wait till the other's are gone Omitchi, you'll be the center of the teasing from now on.'   


"Thank you Yohji, but do I also have to write down your *hot as hell* comment?" asked Omi who was currently holding a steno notebook on his left hand and a pen in his right hand.[1] (a/n: talk about effects!)   


Yohji could just blink at Omi. Why? Because he was now quite unsure of his first conclusion about Omi.   


'Well, I could still tease him though' Yohji thought. During his musings, his wrist watch's alarm went off.   


"Okay, it's already 7:00 p.m. Gotta go! Can't let the beautiful people of Tokyo keep waiting for the arrival of the *great* Kudoh!". Yohji was already a few feet away from the door when a deep baritone froze him in his tracks.   


"Kudoh."   


"What?" he snarled back slightly annoyed. It was already the end of his shift anyway and he already answered, didn't he?   


"What if Omi still have some questions?" that was Ken. Oh, just how much Yohji wanted to strangle both men for their intrusions.   


"I already answered, didn't I?" ha wailed. What was the problem of those two anyway. It's just like they lived to pester him.   


"I'm sorry Yohji-kun, but I still have some questions, but if you need to go…" Omi's voice was already starting to stammer.   


'Damn that little… sneaky bastard'   


"Okay, but only for a few minutes" he said finally.   


'Just wait and see, I'm gonna get even" he thought.   


Omi's face suddenly lit up and smiled back at him.   


"Thank you Yohji-kun. This would only take a few minutes and besides, don't you want to know what the others think about this topic too?"   


'Ya, I haven't thought about that' Yohji thought inside but only said "Okay" response.   


Omi smiled back again and wrote something in his notebook that suspiciously looked like doodles. But the others were at the other side of the room so they didn't see that. And also, they don't really need to see that now, do they?   


"What about you Ken-kun, What do you think?"   


  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
'Um, yeah what do I think?' Ken thought.   


To be honest he *did* have a relationship when he was in the j-league with a teammate who turns out to be none other than Kase, his back-stabbing *so-called* friend. But this was not the time to stir up awful memories. He also had somebody in mind, who is a he…   


"It's okay to me I guess, and besides just like Yohji said, if the person's as hot as hell then why not?"   


All of the other Weiß boys could only gape like fishes taken out of the water. Did, cute, innocent, naïve Kenken just say what he said? Well, the world must be going upside down! (but who cares anyway, right?)   


Ken noticed the fish-like looks on his friend's faces and could just muster a "What" in annoyance. He could take that kind of treatment from Omi and Yohji but from Aya as well?   


His little outburst revived the other boys. Omi just wrote again in his notebook and this time they didn't look like doodles, actually this time they looked like lines, straight lines. Yohji on the other hand, literally put his jaw back and place and Aya, well Aya just went to a more shadowed part of the shop and started to snarl at no one in particular. (must be scolding himself for that slip…)   


When Omi finished *writing* he looked up at Ken and asked him: "Is there anything more that you would like to add?"   


Ken who was currently replaying in his head, the speech he gave previously, just looked up at Omi and blushed. Omi just smiled back and understood the turmoil the older teen was suffering. So he let Ken be and turned to look at Aya. (gulp) He even looked scarier when he was in the shadows like that.   


"Um… Aya-kun?"   


Aya looked at him from the wall he was staring at and looked at Omi straight in the eye. He was still a little upset by his little slip a while back. He really didn't want to ruin his façade. Then his eyes became a little warmer because he knew that that was not Omi's fault. Omi noticed this and just smiled back to encourage the older man to continue.   


"Um…well" he started.   


'Shit! What the heck do I think about it anyway? Um…' he started to scan his surroundings and then his gaze fell on one of his teammates.   


"It's fine with me." He then said finally.   


Omi then again wrote in his notebook but this time it was actually a word, not a doodle or a straight line. He wrote in the middle of the paper the word : "phew"   


'Just one more question' he thought.   


"Um so you're all okay with it right? If let's say, one of your friends got into that kind of relationship, you'll be okay with it?" he asked.   


All three boys answered "yes" in unison. Omi smiled in relief but Yohji saw this and flashed the younger man a grin.   


'Got ya!' he thought inside.   


'Gulp, he knows, now he's gonna tease me until I spill the beans' Omi dreaded that but he had no choice right. And besides he knew that the older assassin was just acting brotherly towards him. He would not push if he would not allow it.   


"Just one last question" he said and mentally added: 'for fun'   


"If you were offered to get into a boy to boy relationship you'd accept?"   


Yohji was the first one to answer.   


"Of course, if they're hot!" he said.   


Aya was dumbfounded with Yohji's answer but just answered "yes".   


He also added "it depends upon who and their attitude" as an after thought.   


Now all eyes were on Ken, and the former was not really that comfortable. A blush was threatening to start so he could just muster: "it depends"   


"On?" Aya asked.   


"What?" Yohji continued.   


"If I also like the person." with that he left. He wouldn't like to be teased again for blushing now, would he?   


"Thank you Ken-kun for the help." Omi shouted just before Ken reached the living quarters.   


"Thank you too Yohji-kun, Aya-kun. Thank you for helping me with my project"   


"Anytime, Ommitchi" answered Yohji while he ruffled Omi's hair.   


"I'm tired and I want to rest, oyasumi" Aya said then he went up the stairs following Ken's path.   


"That's odd. It's just a little after 7:00 p.m. Why could he be tired?" Omi said a little worried.   


"Why indeed?" Yohji said. He was already in his beloved seven when he remembered the small scenario in the Koneko. The Chibi was quite intelligent to think of that kind of way to milk the answers out of them but Yohji was an expert on that department. It was also plaguing him a little to why Aya immediately got upstairs and said that he was tired. Tired of what? He was only sitting behind the register the whole day! But he should not dwell on that right now. There were other more important things to think of right now. The object of his affection just said that if he was offered to be in a boy to boy relationship he would accept.   


'Now, all I need to do is think of a plan to make him mine…' he thought with a smirk. He was already reaching break neck speeds with his sports car when suddenly the thought hit him.   


'What if Aya also had the hots for Ken? That could explain why he followed Ken up the stairs so abruptly. But I could just be paranoid right? But what if that was true and he also has plans of his own after hearing what we all heard in the Koneko!?'   


He then stopped in the middle of the road (luckily, no one was out in the road he was taking) and cursed.   


"Shit, this could not be good, but you won't be able to beat me Fujimiya."   


**~TBC(?)~**

  
  


1] If anybody's wondering where he got those, I don't know either...

  
**a/n**: hahaha! Part 3 up. Please excuse me if I have some errors in here. I'm sick right now and I actually have to stay in bed to recover but then the idea just hit me and I just had to type it.  


Oh well, should I continue or not? Please (while begging on my knees) tell me what you think… and if you want me to continue this, could you he me with the pairings, onegai?

  
Even with Schwarz

  
^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

**What *about* Yaoi?**

  


By: Shoueki

  
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  


Disclaimers: Not mine, they're Koyasu Takehito's. But if they're mine…  


Warnings: I don't know, some OOC's, maybe…  
And maybe a little blasphemy. (‡ _^)   


Notes: / mind talk /--> usually happens when Schu is involved.   
[ Own thoughts ]--> Character's individual thoughts.  
(Mine)--> My comments.  
~ ~ + * + ~ ~ --> My border.  
  
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
"Same sex relationships." He finished.   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
An eerie silence engulfed the Schwarz abode for a short while before Brad's voice was heard.   


"Is that a real research work?" he asked Nagi incredulously.   


"Yes, why would I be asking a dumb question like that if it weren't for school?" he replied, straight-faced.   


"Why wouldn't you Nagi~kins?" supplied Schu.   


Nagi just shot a piercing look at the German's direction. He really hated that nickname but he detested the comment more.   


[Why can't he just stop teasing me for once?]   


"I see." Said Brad with the all knowing tone that he always uses.   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
[Shit! Why does he have that kind of face on? Could he see through my façade? Nope, maybe he's just a little uncomfortable with the situation…]   


Nagi was starting to have a headache. He even did not get their answers yet. He was really puzzled by Brad's behavior. Sure, Brad always acted like that, but if he started to be all "questiony{1}" like that, that only meant three things. One, he was really suspicious, two, he was again thinking about his (Brad's) philosophies or experiences and three, he wanted to stall for time. Nagi just hoped that it was the more of the second and third choices, not the first.   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
[Stupid schoolwork, well might as well answer…] Brad thought.   


[But what should I say?]   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
[My, my, Brady sure is full of questions today…] Schu thought.   


[And the chibi sure is acting weird… no, wait the chibi can't be…]   


Schu was really confused now. He knew that Nagi wasn't really that much of a people person, so that explains why he wanted to interview them instead of the neighbors, but something was amiss. Nagi was acting as though he was trying to hide something.   


[Too bad he's got his damn shields up… might as well answer…*snicker*]   


Then his mind thought of a brilliant plan…   


[I'll just answer *creatively*, maybe he'll be so shocked that his shields would go down for a minute or two…]   


As he thought that, he wore a malicious smile on his face…   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
"Well, what do you think? I still have to type the results you know." And as for added effects, he mentally commanded a piece of paper and a pen to float on his hand. (déjá vu?)   


He knew that if Brad saw the pen and paper, his suspicions would lessen, he hoped. He was still looking at Brad, trying to figure out what was going on in the older Schwarz mind when said man suddenly cleared his throat.   


Brad was about to say something when Schu suddenly spoke.   


"Well, it's all right to me."   


Nagi almost sweat dropped, why was Schu answering in that manner, wasn't he supposed to be saying something else, like, because I'm like this or that…   


"I'm not finished yet Nagi~kins. I said that it's all right to me because, me and Bradikins here are a couple." He said with sparkles in his eyes.   


This time, instead of sweat dropping, it was Nagi's jaw that fell to the floor.   


[I know that Schu is always flirting with Brad but to think that they're really a couple, how long has this been going on?]   


While Nagi was still shocked by Schu's *creative* answer, the latter one was rejoicing inside.   


[Now that his shields are down, I'll just take a small peek at what's going on in the chibi's head.]   


So he scanned Nagi's thoughts. But Nagi was quick to recover so Schu was only able to scan a few things.   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
On the other side of the room, the great leader of Schwarz was way beyond shocked, he was furious.   


[Why the hell did that Schuldich say such a thing? Why I ought to…]   


He was about to lunge at Schu planning to beat the living day lights out of him when he did a double take.   


[Schuldich said that he was in a relationship with me… Haha I'll show him for embarrassing me like that!]   


"Yes, that's right"   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
Schu, who was trying to puzzle out the *little* information that he got from Nagi's head almost dropped dead on the floor. He really did not expect their leader to go with what he said, but deep inside…   


[What can I do? I'm as hot as hell] he thought but did a double take.   


[Nope, I don't really think that Brady is that way, heck I don't even know if he's capable to think that way. Asexual people just don't have it…no, wait, is he trying to get back at me?]   


So he looked at Brad's direction. For the second time this day, he saw an emotion on the older man's face. But this time he was worried. Earlier, Brad's face showed a hint of a smile but now, it looked like a smirk.   


[OMG! I'm so dead…]   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
"Why do you suddenly look so pale Schu? Were you so shocked because I finally revealed our relationship?"   


Schu's head was really full of turmoil right now. Not only was Brad going with what he earlier said but not the older man was calling him by his name. An abbreviated version but his name nonetheless.   


[Next hell be calling me…]   


"Schu-chan{2}?"   


[Maybe this is just a nightmare, I'll wake up soon…]   


"Are you alright?"   


[Yup, I'm really having a nightmare, but I'm quite enjoying this. Might as well play along. Hehe]   


"Sorry I spaced out, I'm all right Brad~chan." He replied with a smirk.   


[Hehe. Two could play at this game…]   


"That's alright. Now *Schu-chan*, could you please be a dear and make me some coffee."   


"What?" the German said while with wide eyes.   


"Coffee, black." Brad even added a smile to Schuldich's annoyance.   


"Sure…mein lieb." With that, Schu stomped into the kitchen.   


[Payback's a bitch, ne Schuldich?]   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
Nagi, who was watching the whole exchange was now imitating a fish taken out of the water.   


[Whoa! I think I should stay home more often…]   


Then he remembered that there was still someone whom he hasn't asked yet.   


"How about you Farf?"   


Turning his one good eye in the direction of Nagi, Farfie replied.   


"I like it."   


"And why is that?"   


"It hurts God."   


Then he left in the direction of the kitchen to play with his blender.   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
[Damn that Brad, now he's going to make me his personal maid or something. But I won't loose.]   


So he made coffee. Black coffee. Wait, make that spiked black coffee.   


"He never said that he didn't like spiked coffee." He mused out loud.   


"Doing that hurts God." A voice suddenly said.   


"Doing what?" Schu asked, acting innocent.   


"Spiking Brad's coffee."   


"You won't tell Brad right?"   


"No, because if I tell Brad, God will be happy.'   


"Good." He said as he added a few *special ingredients* in Brad's coffee.   
  


~ ~ + * + ~ ~

  
  
[I'm completely ignored] Nagi thought. After Schuldich went in the kitchen, Farfello followed suit. Brad was still in the room but he seemed spaced out.   


[Might as well e-mail someone…] But just as he was about to go up to his room, Schu appeared from the kitchen. He was holding freshly brewed coffee.   


"Here you go Brad-chan." He said then he winked.   


After Brad accepted the coffee, Schu noticed Nagi, who was quietly going up the stairs.   


"Going to type your report?"   


"Hai."   


"Okay."   


When Schu was sure that Nagi was upstairs, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. (That was left by Nagi)   


He then wrote down some things that he remembered when he scanned Nagi's brain. After some writing he looked at what he had written:   


BOY   


SCHOOL   


That really hadn't made any sense so he tried to add in some words. When he was done, the note looked like:   


Nagi likes a BOY,   


From SCHOOL.   


Now that made sense. So now naturally he would tease Nagi. Schu was suddenly taken out from his thoughts when he heard a thump. He looked at the direction of the sofa when he saw Brad. Their leader was fast asleep. He never knew that the *special ingredients* he added would work that fast.   


[Things are looking up for me, hehe, but now I have to know who Nagi likes so that I could tease him more.]   
  


**~TBC(?)~**

  
  
{1} Is there such a word?   


{2} I just read a Gravitation fic and kinda thought that Schuldich's name could be shortened to Schu, so I just tried this nickname.   


BTW, sorry for using SCHU, BRAD and FARF when i refer to them. I'm just too lazy to actually type their whole names.   


A/n: Here's the fourth installment for this fic. Hope you liked it. I'm sorry for the long update, really I am. I just have too much work to do. And this damn computer just won't cooperate.   


I asked help with the pairings and I am really thankful to the suggestions. I'm just not sure if I could follow them. I'll think about them but if you could suggest more then why not?   


Please tell me what you think. You know I'm a sucker for feedback ~_^   


Till next installment, (I hope ^_^)   


ja ne,   


Shoueki 


	5. Chapter 5

**What about Yaoi?  
  
_Author: Shoueki_**

* * *

_ In the Koneko..._  
  
After the little fiasco that the little chibi caused, everybody went to their respective rooms to do whatever they did in there. Except for Yohji of course who was still brewing up plans to "beat Fujimiya" in the bar that he had decided to go to. When morning came in the Koneko, the florist bishounen of the shop were in the kitchen to eat breakfast. Amazingly, Yohji was up early, for what reason? No one knew, except for the blonde of course. But some of them were curious, well actually all, but some of them decided to keep quite about it...except for the resident soccer lover.  
  
"Yotan? Why are you up so early? Didn't get a date last night?"  
  
Yohji really wanted to laugh out insanely because he knew that he got Ken's attention, but he decided against it.  
  
[Better stick to the plan...] he thought.  
  
"What's the matter Kenken? There's nothing wrong with being up early, and besides, why would I look for a date when you're already here?" Yohji said, looking Ken in the eyes.  
  
A blush crept across Ken's face because of that statement. He may be a "little" naïve but he was aware that Yohji was flirting with him. He was about to stutter a response when a certain icy deep voice spoke.  
  
"Open the shop, Kudoh." Aya said.  
  
Yohji was snapped from admiring Ken's face when he heard Aya's voice.  
  
"What? Why should I open the shop? It's not even my shift yet." He answered back.  
  
Aya just looked back at him straight-faced and replied,  
  
"You're always late."  
  
"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Yohji demanded. He was now sure that Aya just wanted to annoy him because he also noticed that he was flirting with Ken.  
  
[Sore ass...] he thought.  
  
Aya just remained in the same state. Obviously unfazed by Yohji's outburst.  
  
"You're always late, meaning you never open the shop. So while you're actually awake at this hour, you might as well open the shop."  
  
Yohji now resembled a goldfish out of the water. He was really amazed that the redhead would even say two sentences that long just to annoy him. He was about to retort something back about the long sentence, when Ken beat him to it.  
  
"Wow! That was 24 words Aya!"  
  
Yohji then looked at Aya who seemed to have turned a light shade of red but wore a small smirk. It was small but it was a smirk nonetheless. Then realization hit him.  
  
[Is he trying to get Ken's attention too!?] Yohji was just about ready to wipe the smirk on the red head's face when Omi, who was unusually quite all breakfast blurted out something which sounded suspiciously like "shit".  
  
"Did you just curse Ommitchi?" Yohji asked.  
  
"Uhm...No Yohji-kun, I said... 'shim'...yeah that's right shim."  
  
"Shim?" Asked Yohji with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Uhm, Shim, my...classmate. I had to give back a book to him. And...uhm...he needs it first period. So...igottogonow." Omi said and then he rushed upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
"Weird." Ken said.  
  
All of them silently agreed but they all knew that Omi was keeping something from them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Schwarz abode...  
  
Everybody was awoken by an ear piercing scream...well, everybody except the one who screamed of course. It came from Brad's room. Nagi was the first one to arrive in the room and he was also quite shocked by what he saw. Brad was lying in his bed and Schu[1] was currently lying beside him. The German was looking at him weirdly. But the shocking part was that Brad was actually tied to the headboard of his bed and both he and Schu were obviously in a state of undress. Thankfully, they were both covered by the blanket so Nagi didn't risk to see anything...traumatic. The silence that was looming over them was suddenly broken by a certain Irish man.  
  
"Tying Crawford to the bed hurts god."  
  
That statement brought Schu out of his little Bradley watching escapade.  
  
"Why did you shout Bradikins?" he asked with a voice that he was sure to put Brad in a fit.  
  
"Why the hell am I tied up!?" Brad demanded.  
  
"Oh, I guess you forgot our little game last night..." Schu said with a malicious glint in his eyes. Brad was still silent so he decided to torment the Precog more.  
  
"Maybe you need a repeat performance of what happened last night." Schu said then he proceeded on top of the now terrified(?) Precog.  
  
Nagi, who was still standing on the door step was slowly turning beet red so he ran as fast as he can to his room.  
  
[I did not need to see that!] he mentally shouted.  
  
/Oh, come on chibi, I now you enjoyed the show./ Said a German accented voice inside his head.  
  
Shut up!he mentally answered back. He was expecting another smart ass reply but all he heard was a snicker.

* * *

Omi was now outside the house and was now riding his scooter as fast as he can. He was also silently scolding himself.  
  
[How could I have forgotten that I was supposed to meet Nagi-kun earlier this morning? And why did I curse in front of the others?]  
  
He was to meet Nagi earlier than usual to compare the things that they have gathered for their "research". It was not really a research work for school, actually. They just both wanted to know the reactions of their teammates about such relationships because of the fact that they were in one. And it was not really Omi's fault that he cursed like that earlier. Hey, he's in high school. He's bound to hear those kind of curses some time or the other. Now he was just hoping that Nagi won't be angry at him for being a tad bit late.  
  
After parking his scooter in the school's parking lot, Omi proceeded to their meeting place. When he arrived there, he saw Nagi and there was grass all over the place. The grass looked like it had been plucked angrily from the ground. He then approached Nagi and silently hoped that Nagi was not in a bad mood because of the "result" of his "research. Nagi might have sensed his presence because the other teen was looking at him right now.  
  
[That's weird, he seems to be a little...red. Maybe he's got a fever or something.] Omi thought.  
  
They were just silently looking at each other so Omi decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, how did your "research" go?"

* * *

Tbc(?)

* * *

[1] I decided to just call Schuldig or Schuldich, Schu because I'm not really sure about the spelling of his name. and it's my fic anyway so I could call them whatever I like.  
  
--Btw, thankies for all the reviews that you have given me.  
  
(Throws cookies to all the reviewers.)  
  
--And to those who didn't like my story that much, well, there is nothing I can do about that. "You can't please everyone. And besides, if you try to please everyone, the world would become boring." ... don't ask  
  
--Oh, and btw, I'm just sneaking typing this...so I'm not sure about updating...  
  
--And this story is kinda Au-ish. Meaning that the Weiss and Schwarz members are not really trying to slit the other's throat.  
  
Please tell me what you think. You know I'm a sucker for feedback   
  
Till next installment, (I hope )  
  
ja ne,  
  
Shoueki 


End file.
